Warriors: Windsong's Sadness
by Starwhisper of WindClan
Summary: A young kit is a loner in her clan and one prophecy foretells she will bring great sadness to WindClan if she does not feel love she never received as a kit. Will she be able to survive her horrible life long enough to find her true love? Needs OCs!
1. Prologue

**I do not own Warriors. Erin Hunter does. I own the characters.**

Echowhisper padded to the center of StarClan cats as they chanted, "Echostar! Echostar!"

Echostar dipped his head as they finished and one stepped forward as the rest vanished, "Walk with me?" As the new leader nodded the golden tom led the way to a willow tree. He settled as they reached the roots. "Sit." He commanded. Echostar hissed to herself for being ordered around but sat. "I am Onestar. I was once leader of WindClan. My time has passed but I needed to tell you... There will be a kit of the wind that is faster than the rest but no one shall love them. They will walk a sad path but it is up to you to lead them through the darkness to the light."

Echostar nodded, "What must I do?"

"The cat will be un-loved by the clan because of a reason you shall find out. This cat, if not led properly, will bring sadness to everyone they touch. They will be the destruction of the clan if they do not feel love before it is too late. One cat will bring them the most love they will ever feel but if they do not notice how much they love the cat, WindClan will go into an age of sadness. Save this cat."

Onestar began to fade but that wasn't enough for Echostar to work with, "Wait! Please! I need to know more!"

* * *

Echostar woke at the Moonpool and looked up to see their medicine cat, Berryfeather, standing over her. She blinked at the new leader, "Time to go home, Echostar."

Echostar nodded and padded back with Berryfeather, thinking, _What distruction and saddness can one cat bring? _


	2. Chapter 1

"Worthless!" He chanted. "You're so mouse-brained to think they actually love you! Ha! I bet they wish you were never _born_! Then they could have _me_ as their kit! _Not you_!" The young tom circled her as she crouched in fear and sadness. "Look at me, Windkit! Look at your younger brother! I will always be better than you! Never doubt that!" Windkit's two moon old brother looked down at her. "I am three moons younger than you and you still tremble in fear!"

Suddenly their mother, Appledawn, called from the nursery, "Windkit! Emberkit! Come over here so I can clean you!"

As they padded over Emberkit shook his russet-flecked gray fur and whispered, "To clean me!" Windkit nodded miserably, her mother hadn't cleaned her fur since her brother was born. They reached their mother and Windkit began cleaning her short silver-tabby fur. Emberkit purred loudly as Appledawn cleaned him. Their father, Blazefur, padded over, gave a curt nod to Windkit, and turned to Emberkit, licking his head affectionately. Windkit sighed sadly and padded over to the shadows so that only her blue eyes were visible in the dark.

A WindClan hunting patrol padded back into camp with rabbits and the apprentices practiced in the clearing. Windkit had once been the most loved cat in camp but three moons after she was born her brother was born. Every cat in camp immediately loved the young tom and thought of Windkit as a mess-up. The kit that wasn't supposed to be born. The only cats that she had noticed that didn't feel comfortable about the comments were her grandparents, Willownose and Quietclaw. Another was her mother's sister, Airheart.

Windkit sighed as she once again thought of the time where she was loved by her parents. It hurt to think of it but it also made her stronger. As she settled into the sand of the WindClan camp the apprentices padded over. It was time for them to torment her again. Mousepaw stepped forward, "Look everyone! It's the mess-up! Aw... Does the little kit want to cry to her mother? Oh, wait! Her mother is ashamed of her!" Every apprentice laughed but for the first time Windkit noticed that Snowpaw looked uncomfortable. The siamese tom looked at her simpatheticly as the apprentices continued.

Grasspaw, a gold she-cat with green eyes, stepped forward, "Her little blue eyes scream _Worthless_! She most likely would walk into a battle and no one would waste their time on her!"

Mousepaw _mrrowed_ with laughter and looked to Snowpaw, "What do you think, Snowpaw?" The apprentice looked at his paws. Mousepaw glared at him and slashed his nose, "You should think of something for next time. I'll give you an example... Windkit is so worthless that Windstar herself would be ashamed to hear this sickly kit was named after her!" As he finished Windkit screeched with anger and launched herself at the brown tom.

He whimpered like a mouse and their leader, Echostar, called, "Windkit! Stop that at once or you won't be made a warrior!"

Windkit hissed but rolled off Mousepaw and gave the leader an apologetic nod before heading over to Quietclaw. He licked her ear and rushed her inside before the other cats could snark at her. Willownose looked up from the Medicine Cat, Berryfeather, and gave a purr as she saw Windkit.

Berryfeather snarled at the kit and left. She never did like her and if she ever got sick she would scratch her nose and say, 'You dumb kit! I don't want to have to waste my herbs on _you_!' Though, she would always treat her anyways.

Willownose patted a spot next to her and meowed, "Come here dear."

Windkit padded over to the old she-cat and touched noses with her as sleep began to take over...

* * *

Windkit woke to see Snowpaw cleaning the nests in the elder's den. He looked up as she sat up and padded over to her. "How are you?" He whispered. He nosed her her tail where Emberkit had bit her the day before.

Windkit sighed, "I'm okay... I don't want to go to see Berryfeather because she would just scratch my nose and call me a dumb kit..."

Snowpaw nodded and turned to leave but Windkit stopped him, "How is your nose?"

He turned and meowed, "It stings but I'm fine."

"You didn't have to stay quiet... I'm used to being made fun of."

Snowpaw watched her for a moment with an emotion that Windkit had never seen before, "I took the scratch to the nose because if I didn't you would be the one with the scratch."

Windkit nodded, still curious about the emotion she saw but she shrugged it off and licked his nose before padding over to the nursery.

Moonwing, silver queen heavy with Gorsegaze's kits, hissed as she saw Windkit pad into the nursery and looked to Appledawn for permission before sneering, "Get back outside, mess-up! You don't deserve to sleep in the warm, comfortable nursery. You can go and sleep with the fresh-kill."

Windkit looked past the rude queen at her mother and whimpered, "But I'm hungry!"

Appledawn wrapped her tail around Emberkit and meowed coldly, "You are old enough to eat fresh-kill. _Besides_, Emberkit needs the milk I have."

Windkit nodded sadly and padded over to the place she'd been sleeping since Emberkit was born, an overhanging rock with a moss covered floor. The wind was the only thing that comforted her as Windkit settled down.

She sighed, remebering the day Emberkit was born...

_ The sun shone brightly down on WindClan camp as a three moon old Windkit padded out of the nursery. Everyone had began to wonder why Appledawn was still plump the days_ _that followed Windkit's birth. It turned out that Appledawn was still expecting more kits! Berryfeather was worried for the young queens safety and after Emberkit was born the Medicine Cat told the clan that most likely Windkit was an early kit and that it was very wrong for a kit to be born before the rest of it's litter. After that everyone began to hate her._

Windkit sniffled and burried her head in her paws. She heared a grunt from a cat next to her and looked up to see Snowpaw standing over her. She tried to look happier but it turned into a sad smile. He settled down next to her and pressed his warm fur into her flank. She only just noticed that she was almost the same size as him. He was only a moon older than her so it wasn't _that_ surprising.

She snuggled up next to him and before she was taken over with sleep she remembered, she was going to be an apprenice tomorrow!

**Alright! First chapter done! Please, _please_ review! I really need the help!**


	3. Chapter 2

**I do not own Warriors. That esteemed privilege goes to Erin Hunter.**

Windkit woke the next day to see Snowpaw missing and the patrols for the day rushing out of camp. Echostar sat on top of High Rock, looking down on the clan. Before anymore patrols could leave she called, "Let all cats old enough to hunt gather around the High Rock." The cats that hadn't left yet moved to sit in front of the leader. Windkit knew what was to come so she quickly cleaned her fur and stood at the back of the crowd.

Echostar looked at the cats gathered then spoke, "Today, one of our kits has reached the age of six moons and is now ready to become an apprentice. Windkit, step forword."

Cats parted to let the silver and blue tabby to the front. Windkit felt many jab her with their paws and as she was about to be in the front someone nipped her leg. She growled and whipped around to stare into the amber eyes of Tawnytail. He sneered and she glared at him before turning back to her leader.

Echostar seemed amused but it disappeared when she met the blue-gray gaze of Windkit, "Windkit from this moment on, until you receive your warrior name, you shall be known as Windpaw. Your mentor will be Fastfoot."

There were murmurs of "Windpaw. Windpaw." _That stung_, thought Windpaw, _I'll show them that I can be a great warrior!_

She looked around for her new mentor but stopped when Echostar sneered, "He's on patrol. You'll have to catch up!"

Windpaw merely nodded and dashed out of camp, following the scent of the patrol. She ran into their bit of the forest on the border with ThunderClan and practically ran straight over the patrol. Fastfoot hissed and meowed sternly, "Windkit! What are you doing out of camp?"

Windkit gasped out, "My apprentice ceremony was today. You're my... Mentor. I was told to catch up with you and the patrol."

Fastfoot nodded and turned to the rest of the patrol- which consisted of Gorsegaze, Morningsun, Redfeather, and Snowpaw- and gave them an explanation for why the new apprentice had come dashing over to them. Snowpaw's eyes lit up when he heard of Windpaw's apprentice ceremony and as she padded to his side he murmured, "Sorry I missed your apprentice ceremony!"

Windpaw whispered back, "It's okay. There's always my warrior ceremony!" Snowpaw purred and they continued on through the territory. Eventually they reached an area that smelled of twolegs and a strange scent that definitely wasn't cat. Windpaw padded over to Morningsun and asked, "What's that strange scent?"

The silver and gold tabby she-cat narrowed her bright amber eyes and meowed, "Those rabbit-brained horses are what you're smelling. They rampage through this area everyday." Windpaw nodded and turned back to the patrol. They passed an area full of what Quietclaw had once told her were 'sheep'. They made a _Baaaah_ sound and turned away from the cats.

Redfeather hissed back at the sheep and turned to Fastfoot, "Those dumb sheep just eat, sleep, and make dirt all day. I bet they'd be easy to catch..."

Fastfoot cuffed the young warrior and hissed, "We have a agreement with the farm cats, remember? So long as we do not hunt the sheep they shall not hunt the rabbits. Besides, those sheep would trample you before you could say 'rabbit'."

Redfeather scowled and dropped to the back of the line. Then, they headed home...

* * *

Windpaw padded into camp with sore paws as everyone went to greet the patrol. She blinked the sadness from her eyes as her clanmates brushed past her. She looked to Fastfoot for permission before grabbing a rabbit from the fresh-kill pile and sitting outside the apprentice den. Mousepaw, Grasspaw, and for the first time Tinypaw, the apprentice Medicine Cat, padded over to her.

Grasspaw darted foreward and stole the rabbit Windpaw was about to dig into and ate it herself. Windpaw held her tongue, thinking, _There are plenty of rabbits on the moor. I'll catch one later. _

Mousepaw sneered as Grasspaw ate the last of the rabbit and turned to Tinypaw, "Show us what you got."

Tinypaw sneered and licked her teeth before sinking them into Windpaw's tail and yanking. Windpaw grimaced and held back a yowl as Tinypaw dug her teeth in until they hit bone and finally she couldn't take it anymore and yowled.

Echostar looked out of her den to the source of the commotion. She narrowed her eyes as she saw the apprentices crowded around Windpaw and called them all into her den. Mousepaw hissed and followed Grasspaw and Tinypaw while Windpaw took the rear.

Echostar glared at them all as they sat in her den, circling them. She stopped in front of Tinypaw and growled, "You swore to never do harm to any clanmate and yet I saw you _biting_ and _yanking_ a fellow apprentice's tail! You would be very, _very_ lucky if I didn't go straight to the Moon Pool and ask StarClan to stop your training."

Tinypaw whimpered pleaded, "I'm so sorry! Please forgive me! I'm sorry!"

Echostar glared down at the small apprentice before nodding and sending her out after making her apologize to Windpaw. The leader then turned to Grasspaw who immediately began to apologize to her and Windpaw.

Echostar sneered, "You would be lucky if I let you become a warrior! Is that rabbit I smell on your breath?"

Windpaw spoke up, "I got a rabbit after I got back from patrol and she stole it from me and ate it."

Echostar turned back to Grasspaw, "How dare you! I saw you have a magpie earlier! You are not going to have any food until after sun-high tomorrow. Understand?"

Grasspaw nodded and apologize to Windpaw once more before dashing out. Echostar finally turned to Mousepaw. The black and cream tom cringed in fear but then he suddenly stood tall and looked Echostar in the eyes, "You can't do _anything_ to me!"

Echostar hissed and called his mentor, Plumwillow, into the leader's den.

Plumwillow glared at her apprentice before turning to Echostar, "What has Mousepaw done?"

Echostar told the young warrior of her apprentices wrong-doings and then told her of what he had just said to the leader. Plumwillow growled viciously and swiped at Mousepaw's nose.

Echostar asked, "What do you think would be a proper punishment?"

Plumwillow glared at her apprentice and meowed, "I believe that he should clean the elder's den on his own for two moons, clean the nursery for two moons on his own, and catch fresh-kill for the apprentices for a moon."

Echostar nodded as Mousepaw began to tremble in fear and murmured to the mentor loudly, "Maybe I should make his warrior ceremony come a moon late?"

Mousepaw cried, "No! Please no!"

Echostar sneered, "I'll have mercy on you this once. But," she added as he got up to go, "You still need to do all the things Plumwillow listed. Understood?"

Mousepaw nodded and left with Plumwillow following. Echostar then turned to Windpaw, "I'm going to make this right. You'll see. No one will treat you badly anymore."

Echostar padded onto High Rock and looked down on the clan, "From this day, anyone who treats Windpaw with disrespect will be punished. Tawnytail!" The tom looked up from his finch, "You nipped Windpaw on her apprentice ceremony. Go catch her a rabbit."

Tawnytail's eyes widened and he dashed out of camp. Echostar turned to Berryfeather, "You scratch Windpaw's nose every time she comes to you for help. Even after you you knew there was going to be someone like her to come along, you did it anyway. Treat her with more respect or you'll have no honor left when I'm finished with you."

Berryfeather nodded and looked at her paws. Echstar glared at the rest of the clan and called, "I will be Windpaw's mentor so that no one will treat her un-kindly anymore. Fastfoot, thank you for accepting her when you first had her as your apprentice. As a reward, you won't have to go on any patrols tomorrow."

Fastfoot nodded and looked to Fallenclaw, the deputy, to see if it was okay. Fallenclaw dipped his head and looked back to Echostar. The gray tabby ended the meeting and Windpaw finally let out a breath of relief, they weren't going to make fun of her anymore!

Tawnytail returned with a fat rabbit and left Windpaw to decide what to do with it. She glanced around camp and spotted a flash of white, calling, "Snowpaw!" The siamese tom looked up from his conversation with his mentor, Gorsegaze. He saw the rabbit and immediately padded over. Windpaw blink up at him and asked, "Will you help me with this big rabbit? I won't be able to finish it."

The tom nodded kindly and settled down next to her and together they ate the rabbit. Today was a good day.

**Yippy! Chapter two is done! If you would like me to post a copy of the allegiances I can do that. Just review if you do want me to or not. Thanks for reading and Chapter three is on the way!**


	4. Chapter 3

**I do not own Warriors. Erin Hunter does. I just own the characters. ****And yes, I updated _very_ early. **So, you all think things are going great for Windpaw? **_Muahahaha_****! You all might just die of frustration. I guess because of that I should give you guys a warning...**

_**WARNING:**_

**_Due to the next chapter of _****Warriors: Windsong's Sadness, ****_we advise you to not die of frustration. Please review if you don't die. Thank you._**

**Okay... On with the story ;)**

The past three sunrises had gone well for Windpaw. She had not been teased by any of her clanmates but the cats that would usually tease her avoided her. She got the feeling it was going to rain today so she went on the dawn patrol, an early hunting patrol, and an early training session. Echstar was impressed by her skill and taught her the most important skill for WindClan cats: Running.

Echostar had brought Grasspaw and her mentor and Windpaw's father, Blazefur, with them. Echostar did an example run and Windpaw watched her every movement. She studied how the gray leader's paws stretched as far as they would go then spring back under her. As Echostar slowed to a trot she asked, "Are you ready to try?"

Windpaw nodded and her heart pumped with determination. She padded up to the start and took a deep breath before dashing away. She felt her muscles stretch with every bound. She breathed out with pure bliss. It felt like she was running on the wind! She spotted her grandfather watching from a near by boulder and she waved her tail as she ran she neared the start and suddenly Grasspaw joined the race. Windpaw bounded faster, feeling the energy start to drain and she thought she would give up...

"You can do it, Windpaw! I believe in you!" Windpaw's head shot up at Quietclaw's encouraging words and she thought of things that would fuel her energy. The first thought that came to mind was of how her own mother treated her as a three moon old kit. Anger surged through her and added to her energy, she was almost half way done. The next thought was of how everyone in her clan had turned against her. She growled and sped past Grasspaw. She was starting to get used to this! Finally, as she neared the end, she thought of the cats that wouldn't want her to give up: Willownose, Quietclaw, Echostar, _herself, _and Snowpaw... His blue eyes flashed in her eyes as she past the start and whipped around to face her father and leader.

Echostar looked taken aback, "You... You were so fast! How did you run faster than an older apprentice?" Blazefur scowled and was growling quietly.

Windpaw shrugged and flicked her tail before padding back to camp. She was so happy and relieved! But all that changed as the sun went down...

* * *

Deerspring and Sandclaw rushed into camp, calling for help. Echostar and Fallenclaw ruched to their aid and began to question them as Berryfeather and Tinypaw looked over their wounds. Windpaw padded closer with Quietclaw and Snowpaw following.

Deerspring whipped her head around camp, "They were everywhere! We were ambushed and they clawed us, declaring war!"

Echostar hissed, "It's those no good gang again! They killed Timberfoot last green-leaf _for fun_..."

Windpaw shook with fear and looked to see Emberkit standing tall, "I'll take them on! They are just mice compared to me!" Windpaw pulled him back by the tail and he began wailing to Appleheart.

Their mother rushed over and shoved Windpaw back, "How dare you harm my kit? I should rip your ear right off-"

"How dare I? _How dare_ _I_? How dare you! You left your own kit to learn and fend for herself at the age of _three moons_! Three moons! You should be ashamed of yourself! When Emberkit goes to the Dark Forest for what he has done to me I won't be there to comfort you. From now on... I am no ones kit. You decided that three moons ago when you abandoned me..."

Appleheart looked at her paws and nodded before padding back to the nursery. Echostar padded up and placed a tail on the bristling apprentice's shoulders but the young she-cat shook it off. As far as Windpaw knew, her own heart was made of stone. For the rest of the evening she stayed in the apprentice den, not talking to anyone, not even Snowpaw.

What her parents had done to her as a kit was unforgivable. So she would never forgive them. Even as she began to fade in StarClan she would never feel for them again. It hurt her so much that at one point they loved her and then they left her like a piece of old fresh-kill. She remembered crying herself to sleep countless times in her short life and thinking, _What did I ever do to deserve this? Why would they give me a taste of love and then rip it away from me?_ Windpaw answered her own question without thinking, StarClan had turned their backs on her.

Windpaw was ripped out of her thoughts by the battle screech of Echostar and she dashed out to see the war patrol leaving. Quietclaw was on the patrol and he turned to her as he padded out, "Don't worry. I promise I'll come back! Bye."

Windpaw watched him leave whispering, "See you later..."

She looked around and spotted a finch on the fresh-kill pile and ate it in famished gulps. Berryfeather padded towards the enterence and Windpaw called, "Where are you going?"

Berryfeather shot over her shoulder, "I'm going to tend to the wounded so that they can keep fighting."

Windpaw nodded and turned back to her meal. Mousepaw padded over to her and sat across from her, "You okay?"

Windpaw replied, "Yes. I was just thinking... What if something happens here and we need Berry-"

A screech sounded from the nursery and Appledawn called to Windpaw, "Moonwing is kitting! Get help!"

Windpaw rushed to Tinypaw and told her the situation and the young Medicine Cat quickly got the herbs she needed and dashed over to the queen in need. There were many loud screeches and one in particular, "Gorsegaze! Please help me! It hurts..." Whimpers and more yowls came from the nursery and soon the moon was high in the sky by the time Tinypaw padded out.

Windpaw rushed past the apprentice and looked into the nursery. There, settled in her nest, was Moonwing. At her belly were two kits. One was a tawny gray she-kit with a silver tail and the other was a silver tom with black splotches on his pelt.

Just as she pulled back outside the war patrol returned. They all were bloodied but still standing. Windpaw was happy to see that Snowpaw had returned with minor wounds but that all faded when she saw what he was helping carry on his back.

"No..." Windpaw whispered and dashed to his side. He set down the mass of bloody fur and looked away, unable to stand the look in Windpaw's eyes. There, bloody and dead, was Quietclaw. His eyes were still open but clouded over. There were many deep claw marks all over his body.

Echostar stepped forward, "We tried to save him..."

Windpaw growled low in her throat and looked up at her mentor, "You didn't save him! He's dead and I won't ever get to say hello again... Won't feel the touch of his fur when he congratulates me... Won't get to say good-bye..."

Tears fell down her muzzle and she rushed out of camp. StarClan had taken a loved one from her! He promised he'd return... They were going to play moss-ball together... Now she would never be able to do that again..."

She settled under a tree with the wind's gentle song rushing around her as she was overwhelmed by darkness...

**So... Are you guys dead? I hope not! I need you all to review and tell me what you think should happen next. I'll pick the best idea for the next chapter! Are any of you sad that Quietclaw died? I incorporate a bit of myself into every one of my main characters. So, I kill off every main character's grandfather. And I added a bit of what I felt when my grandfather died.**

**I was six years old when my grandfather died and Windpaw is six moons old. I saw my grandfather one last time before he died and... I never got to tell him how much I loved him and cared about him. I told him "See you later" the last time I saw him and never got to tell him good-bye. That was a case where 'good-bye' wasn't so good. Because he died and I was so young at the time it hit me pretty hard. It took me a while to recover and even now I'm afraid to care about someone because I'm afraid they'll be ripped away from me without me being able to say good-bye. This goes to show that life isn't forever and people should take chances while they can because before you know it it's all ripped away from you. See you guys in the next chapter...**


	5. Chapter 4

**So, do you want a new chapter? Well... I guess I could take about 2-3 hours out of my life to give you the nightmare that is my writing... No, I do not believe I am a good or great writer because I do not own warriors, Erin Hunter does. Ha! See what I did there? Okay, before I start the next chapter I have been challenged to write my name with my nose. _Great..._**

**Okay, here it goes: str4whiwp3r 0t star4c;asn **

**I believe my nose hates me... On with the story!**

Windpaw woke to the sun peaking over the mountains as birds chirped in the tree above her. Suddenly, the events of the day before rushed back to her. She growled with frustration and stood, feeling the wind gather around her. It was time she went home... But first Windpaw would go to the ThunderClan border.

Windpaw rushed past the lake and stopped by the river. She lapped up the refreshing water and looked at the trees around her, _Why do we need these dumb trees anyway? We are WindClan! Fast and loyal! We run on the moor! We don't hunt in trees. I bet if WindClan started climbing trees, we would be as slow as RiverClan cats in mud!_

She shook her head to clear her mind of the words but quickly pricked her ears as she heard the shrieking of a cat. Windpaw looked across the border to find a young pale ginger she-cat with bright green eyes. The WindClan apprentice was shocked to find a scar across the cats left eye. She was even more surprised to see a fox kit chasing after the ThunderClan she-cat.

Windpaw yowled, "Hurry! Get across the river!"

The she-cat spotted Windpaw and dashed as fast as she could until she finally reached the border. She leaped across the wide river and scrambled for the last bit of the leap. As she joined Windpaw on the WindClan side of the border the apprentice stood protectively in front of the younger cat and growled menacingly at the fox kit. It whimpered and turned tail, running in the other direction.

Windpaw watched to make sure it left before turning to the cat, "What's your name?"

The pale ginger cat stood taller, "I'm Lightkit. I'm three moons old and I'm from-"

"ThunderClan." Windpaw finished. Lightkit nodded and pricked her ears as she heard her name being called "You better go before you get into more trouble. Pad through the river to get rid of WindClan scent and I'll do the same to make sure my clan does not start getting offensive. Go." Lightkit padded through the river and, before leaving, looked back at Windpaw. She bowed her head before rushing away.

Windpaw jumped into the freezing water before going home. With one last look back, she padded into camp...

* * *

Windpaw looked around the apprentice den and stretched her sore muscles. Echostar had taken Mousepaw, Grasspaw, Snowpaw, and Windpaw to battle training. Windpaw had stayed silent the entire time and beaten Grasspaw and Mousepaw. She avoided snowpaw because she knew he would ask if she was okay... But she wasn't. Willownose had stopped talking to her and Blazefur would find her when she went to think and would call her a rabbit-faced freak that deserved to die.

She sighed and padded out of the den. Appleheart looked up from her rabbit and quickly got to her paws. The silver and white speckled she-cat dashed over to her daughter and followed Windpaw out of camp. After many moments of silence the older cat spoke up, "I'm sorry."

Windpaw stopped in her tracks and slowly turned to face her mother, "You're _sorry_? Are you serious? You left me as a kit to take care of my younger brother! I understand that he was your kit too but..." Windpaw took in a ragged breath, "I just want to know why. Why did you leave me to take care of Emberkit? I needed you and you left me. Why?"

Appleheart looked at the ground as if there was something very interesting waiting for her to notice it. She drew in a deep breath and looked into Windpaw's blue eyes, "Emberkit needed me more than you did. You were always the mess-up of the litter. I didn't want to be known as 'The queen who looked after the one cat that wasn't good enough'."

Windpaw stood frozen. Had her own mother really just said that? Appleheart seemed to be just as surprised because as Windpaw padded back to camp she called, "I'm sorry! I wasn't thinking!"

Windpaw dug her claws into the grass as she bounded away, muttering, "It should all have come from the heart. Now I see how you truly feel about me."

She pushed through the heather barrier and accidentally ran right into Snowpaw. He looked down at her and asked, "Is everything okay?" Windpaw sighed and pushed past him. He growled, "You can't avoid me forever! I was there for you when your kin wasn't! Please don't turn your back on me..."

Windpaw looked back at Snowpaw and saw all the hurt she had felt as a kit in his blue eyes. She had done what her parents had done to her as a kit but it wasn't her getting hurt this time, it was Snowpaw. She rushed up and nuzzled him, "I'm so sorry! I was so hurt that I didn't want to talk to anyone and that hurt you. Could you ever forgive me?"

Snowpaw looked at her before licking her forehead, "Of course I will forgive you! I lo-" He coughed and looked around camp before looking back at her, "You're my best friend! I would never be able to stay mad at you!"

Windpaw purred and pulled him out of camp, "Let's go get some fresh-kill for the elders."

The padded out of camp and soon after they caught three rabbits and a squirrel the sun slowly faded in the distance. Windpaw dragged the last rabbit into the den and trudged back to the apprentice den with Snowpaw on her heels. She curled up in her nest and slowly the world faded around her...

* * *

Windpaw woke to see the sun high in the sky. She had slept through half of the day! The silver tabby got to her paws and shook out her fur. As she padded into the clearing she was shocked by what she saw: Grasspaw and Snowpaw sitting side by side, their fur brushing.

She she felt an unknown emotion build up inside her and she quickly dashed out of camp. What was the reason that she had left in such a hurry? Snowpaw is friends with Grasspaw! It was just a friendly gesture.

She padded toward the willow tree, the only tree in the middle of the moor. Windpaw had started coming to the tree after Quietclaw died. It was the only place she could go where no one would bother her so she would always have time to think. she sighed as she settled under the low-hanging branches of the willow. The wind rushed around the leafs and suddenly Windpaw didn't feel so alone.

She looked up as she heard someone padding closer and glanced up into the green eyes of Featherfoot. The gray she-cat looked down on the apprentice and bowed her head and settled on the opposite side of the tree. Windpaw meowed, "What brings you to the willow tree?"

Featherfoot blinked, "Nothing really. It's just... Well, why should I tell you? You're the mess-up! The little rabbit that runs from her fears. I am a warrior. Not a worthless piece of rabbit dung like you!"

Windpaw bristled, "It wasn't my fault I was born early!"

Featherfoot was about to retort when she suddenly remembered Echostar's command, "I'm sorry. I've been very moody lately. You see, Whiskertail and Plumwillow seem to be very close and I can't find the words to tell him that I like him. I'm afraid that he'll take her as his mate and I will be all alone..."

Windpaw thought this through, "Have you not noticed that Sandclaw has been padding after you like a lost twoleg puppy? He really likes you!"

Featherfoot's ears seemed to grow a light shade of pink, "Really? He likes me?"

Windpaw nodded, "I don't see how he couldn't! You are very nice and loyal! Maybe you should go talk to him?"

Featherfoot nodded and dashed away, calling, "Thank you!"

Now if only Windpaw could listen to her own advice...

**Chapter 4 is now done! I would like to thank Guest. You gave me this great idea for this chapter. Oh, I would also like to challenge all of you to type your names with your noses. Review or PM me to show me how well you did! So, would you all like me to post athe allegiances for WindClan? I also need OC's for the other clans! A gathering is going to happen in the next chapter (I think!) so I need leaders, warriors, medicine cats, queens, kits, apprentices and everything! Can you all help me with that? Best descriptions for leaders will be picked. Thanks! More chapters on the way!**


	6. Chapter 5

**I do not own Warriors. I own the characters. Erin Hunter owns Warriors. I have decided to show the allegiances so that you all may see what positions are still open for the other three clans. Please send in OC's so that I can add them. Here they are:**

**WindClan**  
_Leader_  
**Echostar-** gray tabby she-cat with green eyes.  
**APPRENTICE, Windpaw**

_Deputy_**  
Fallenclaw-** black tom with one white paw and amber eyes.

_Medicine Cat_**  
Berryfeather-** cream and gray tabby she-cat with green eyes.  
**APPRENTICE, Tinnypaw**

_Warriors_ (cats not nursing kits.)  
**Blazefur-** russet and gray tabby tom with blue eyes.  
**APPRENTICE, Grasspaw**  
**Airheart-** silver she-cat with blue eyes.  
**Gorsegaze-** tawny gray tom with green eyes.  
**APPRENTICE, Snowpaw**  
**Fastfoot-** small gold tom with amber eyes.  
**APPRENTICE, Emberpaw**  
**Morningsun-** light silver and gold tabby she-cat with bright amber eyes.  
**Littlenose-** large black tom with a bright pink nose too small for his muzzle.  
**Deerspring-** light brown and cream tabby she-cat with dark amber eyes.  
**Redfeather-** russet tom with dark green eyes.  
**Plumwillow-** light cream and black tabby she-cat with bright green eyes.  
**APPRENTICE, Mousepaw**  
**Whiskertail-** white tom with a slim tail and dark gray eyes.  
**Sandclaw-** dark cream tom with black ears and blue eyes.  
**Featherfoot-** gray she-cat with small paws and green eyes.  
**Tawnytail-** dark gray tom with a light gray tail and bright amber eyes.

Apprentices (cats six moons or older.)  
**Mousepaw-** black and cream tom with dark amber eyes.  
**Grasspaw-** golden she-cat with green eyes.  
**Tinnypaw-** tortoiseshell she-cat with amber eyes.  
**Snowpaw-** siamese tom with blue eyes.  
**Dovepaw- **silver-white furred she-cat with green eyes.  
**Windpaw-** silver and blue tabby she-cat with gray-blue eyes.  
**Emberpaw-** gray tom with russet spots covering his pelt.

_Queens_ (she-cats expecting or nursing kits.)  
**Appleheart-** silver specked white she-cat with brown eyes.  
**Moonwing-** silver-gray she-cat with silver eyes. (Mother to **Finchkit- **silver tom with black splotches on his pelt and green eyes, and **Mistkit- **tawny gray she-kit with a silver tail. Blue eyes.)

_Elders_ (former warriors and queens, now retired.)  
**Willownose-** white and gray tabby she-cat with grey eyes.  
**Palegaze-** young light cream she-cat who retired early due to fading sight.  
**Whiteleaf-** completely white she-cat with dark green eyes.

**ThunderClan**  
_Leader_  
**Foxstar-** ginger she-cat with white muzzle and chest, black paws and lower legs, and one memorable nick in her left ear. Has bright green eyes.

_Depty_  
**Flashfire-** russet tabby tom with bright amber eyes.**  
**

_Medicine Cat_  
**Lilacpetal- **pale gray she-cat with silver patches. Has a very light pink nose and silver-blue eyes.

_Warriors_ (cats not nursing kits)  
**Tigerfang-** tabby brown tom with amber eyes.  
**APPRENTICE, Ratpaw**  
**Liontail- **large golden tom with brown paws, neck, muzzle, and tail with green eyes.  
**Darkfrost- **ice white tom with gray tail and black eyes.  
**APPRENTICE, Darkpaw**  
**Clawtail- **solid gray tom with white tabby tail.  
**Nightgaze- **jet black she-cat with bright blue eyes.  
**Frognose- **tawny brown tom with a strange bumpy nose. Green eyes.  
**Roseclaw- **russet she-cat with dark fluffy paws and amber eyes**.  
APPRENTICE, Lightpaw**  
**Ebonynight- **black she-cat with a distinct ginger paw and amber eyes.  
**Goldleaf- **golden tom with an almost leaf-like pattern on his back. Green eyes.  
**Owlwing- **gray tom with black forearms and amber eyes.  
**Brightsoul- **white she-cat with bright blue eyes.  
**Fuffytalon- **fluffy silver tom with slim paws and green eyes.  
**Lakebreeze- **gray-blue she-cat with solid gray eyes.  
**Braveheart- **ginger tabby tom with amber eyes and multiple scars.

_Apprentices_ (cats six moons or older.)  
**Ratpaw- **scruffy dark gray tom with a long tail and shocking yellow eyes.  
**Darkpaw-** dark silver tom with gray ears and tail. Has gray eyes.  
**Lightpaw-** pale ginger she-cat with green eyes.  
**Hawkpaw- **bright gray tom with amber eyes.

_Queens_ (she-cats expecting or nursing kits.)  
**Blackmoon- **black she-cat with silver patches and green eyes. (Mother to **Crowkit- **tall black tom with yellow eyes, **Flowerkit- **white she-kit with blue eyes, and **Meadowkit- **black and white with one brown ear and milky brown eyes.)  
**Echostorm- **gray she-cat with white paws and chest. Has blazing amber eyes. (Mother to **Ravenkit-** black tom with russet paws and bright amber eyes, **Maplekit-** tortoiseshell and gray tabby she-kit with dark green eyes, and **Tigerkit-** ginger tabby tom with jet black stripes and one white paw. Has gray eyes.)  
**Redheart- **russet she-cat with amber eyes. (Mother to **Fuzzykit-** scruffy gray and ginger tabby tom with brown eyes.)

_Elders_ (former warriors and queens, now retired.)  
**Fallenflight- **brown she-cat with cream stripes and pale blue eyes. Has a graying muzzle.**  
**

**RiverClan**  
_Leader_  
**Graystar- **dark gray tabby tom.

_Deputy_  
**Rowanflight- **dark brown she-cat with black paws, tail tip, and one black ear. Other ear is white along with her muzzle, chest, and underbelly.

_Medicine Cat_  
**Orangefern- **creamy she-cat that looks slightly orange and has strangely bright green eyes.

_Warriors_ (cats not nursing kits.)  
**Whitefeather- **pale tabby she-cat, blind in one eye.  
**APPRENTICE, Vinepaw**  
**Shadowfrost- **black tom with blue eyes.  
**Turtlefang- **a large muscular brown tom with murky green eyes.  
**APPRENTICE, Windpaw**  
**Foxstripe- **red tabby tom with white chest and bright blue eyes.  
**APPRENTICE, Moonpaw**  
**Troutleap-** silver tabby tom with brown eyes.  
**Spinclaw- **gray tom with white swirls down his spine.  
**Swimclaw- **muscular brown tabby tom with amber eyes.  
**Littlestream- **black she-cat with thin silver stripes down her body and green eyes.  
**Fishfin- **gray tom with strangely fluffy forearms and amber eyes.  
**Leapwing- **golden she-cat with green eyes.  
**Waterfur- **blue-ginger tabby tom with gray eyes.  
**Aquatail- **gray she-cat with silver tail.  
**Bluetail- **gray tom with blue tail and green eyes.

_Apprentices_ (cats six moons or older.)  
**Airpaw- **gray tabby tom with green eyes.  
**Vinepaw- **light brown tom with silver patches and dark brown eyes.  
**Moonpaw-** silver she-cat with dark swirls across her pelt and white underbelly with green eyes.**  
**

_Queens_ (she-cats expecting or nursing kits.)  
**Moonheart- **pale gray tabby she-cat. (Mother to **Applekit-** small light gray tabby she-cat with dark gray stripes and blue eyes.)  
**Frostwing-** pale silver-blue she-cat with blue eyes. (Mother to **Dawnkit- **pale ginger she-kit, and **Graykit-** dark gray tabby tom.)  
**Silverheart- **small silver and brown tabby she-cat with brown eyes. (Mother to **Rainkit-** silver spotted tabby she-kit with bright blue eyes.)

_Elders_ (former warriors and queens, now retired.)  
**Oakstream- **brown and silver tabby tom with amber eyes.  
**Willowpetal- **Silver spotted white she-cat with pale green eyes.

**ShadowClan**  
_Leader_  
**Darkstar- **a large dark gray tom with dusty brown eyes and one white paw.

_Deputy_  
**Aspenclaw- **long-furred brown she-cat with darker patches and one shite stripe from nose to tail tip. Has green eyes.

_Medicine Cat_  
**Barktail- **a gray-brown tom with a crippled paw and blue eyes.

_Warriors_ (cats not nursing kits.)  
**Twistedclaw- **jet black tom with long, sharp, and twisted claws. Has one shocking yellow eye and one electric blue eye.  
**APPRENTICE, Poppypaw**  
**Appledusk- **large dusty brown tom with deep sea green eyes.  
**Ivyleap- **pale cream she-cat with black paws, ears, tail, and chest. Has dull yellow eyes.  
**APPRENTICE, Scarpaw**  
**Leafshadow- **dark golden tom with green eyes.  
**Brokenspirit- **black tom with dark gray eyes.  
**Boulderfang- **dusty gray tom with sharp teeth and amber eyes.  
**APPRENTICE, Silentpaw**  
**Moonshade- **dark silver she-cat with amber eyes.  
**Frostrock- **gray she-cat dusted white with yellow eyes.  
**Deadnose- **ginger tom with useless gray nose and gray eyes.  
**Faultwing- **white tom with limp gray tail and green eyes.  
**APPRENTICE, Needlepaw**  
**Loudclaw- **silver tom with loud, heavy paws and amber eyes  
**Spiderfang- **gray and black tabby tom with amber eyes.**  
**

_Apprentices_ (cats six moons or older.)  
**Poppypaw- **small smokey gray she-cat with amber eyes.  
**Silentpaw-** gray tabby she-cat with small paws and amber eyes.  
**Scarpaw-** pale ginger tom with multiple scars covering his paws.  
**Needlepaw- **spiky furred tom with green eyes.

_Queens_ (she-cats expecting or nursing kits.)  
**Creekflower- **murky brown she-cat with deep green eyes and bright pink nose. (Mother to **Tanglekit-** pale brown tom with yellow eyes, and **Rumblekit-** stone gray tom with dull blue eyes.)  
**Shadewhisp- **jet black she-cat with gray paws and amber eyes. (Mother to **Ravenkit-** small black she-kit with bright blue eyes.)**  
**

_Elders_ (former warriors and queens, now retired.)  
**Barkleaf- **brown and gray tabby tom with green eyes.

**Cats Outside the Clans  
Seven- **long-legged white tom with one black paw and blue eyes.  
**Splash-** black she-kit with white patches all over her pelt and bright blue eyes.**  
**

**Anything that said (open) is something you can send an OC in for. Please send them in soon. Because not many people except for one person (I shall not name names) sent in OC's. I can not stick to my plan on having a gathering in this chapter. So, I hope you enjoy this chapter...**

_Windpaw padded through a forest full of prey but her paws kept her on the trail she was following. She desperately wanted to hunt the fat rabbits that dashed across her path but her body kept her from moving even a whisker as her paw continued. Suddenly, she reached a moon-lit clearing and her paws forced her to the center. She sat and looked around, finally gaining some control of her body._

_She was caught off gard as something raked it's claws across her face. She shrieked in pain but stopped as she saw the siamese pelt of Snowpaw dashing towards her. She tried to cry out for him to stay back but the second his paw touched the clearing he was rushed into the air, a shadow slicing at his perfect pelt._

_Windpaw cried out in pain. Every scratch on his pelt was like a slice to her heart and she suddenly felt her heart stop as he stopped moving. The shadow vanished and Windpaw leaped to her paws as Snowpaw's body made a sickening _Thump _as it hit the ground. Snowpaw's bright blue eyes faded and clouded over as his last breath left his body._

_Windpaw felt tears well up as she looked at his body, "No! StarClan please no! Don't take him from me! Please!" Snowpaw's body vanished and only a puddle of blood was left in the place it once rested._

_Windpaw cried out in anguish as she looked at his blood. Claws of the shadow sliced her fur but she didn't feel it. She only felt the horrible feeling of loss for the cat she cared about. She welcomed death as it hooked it's claws into her soul..._

Windpaw gasped awake to see the empty apprentice den. She quickly got to her paws and rushed out into the clearing. She instantly spotted Snowpaw and she felt jealousy boil in the pit of her stomach as she saw Grasspaw lick his ear. She turned away as Grasspaw sneered up at her, daring her to say something.

Windpaw hissed under her breath and padded over to Echostar who was talking with Fallenclaw. Echostar looked up as her apprentice padded towards her. Fallenclaw glared at the small she-cat as Echostar told him to go on a border patrol and he turned to leave. He muttered, "Rabbit-face," under his breath and Windpaw felt her anger rise like a tide on the lake.

Echostar didn't seem to hear him as she meowed, "Today, we will be practicing fighting. Follow me." The leader led Windpaw out of camp and towards a far part of the territory. They padded through their small strip of forest and Windpaw realized this was the same path she had traveled in her dreams. Weiryness rose up as she padded into the clearing from her dream.

She looked back the way they had come to see Snowpaw dashing towards her. She sighed in relief as she spotted Grasspaw and Mousepaw on his heels and they raced arond the clearing until Echostar stopped them. She glared down at the older apprentices, "We are trying to have battle training. Since you three decided to show up I will make you stay to help."

Mousepaw and Snowpaw looked excited but Grasspaw looked blood-thirstly. She looked at Windpaw like she was a fresh shrew on the fresh-kill pile. As Echostar asked which cat would like to face Windpaw, Grasspaw called 'me' first. As Echostar explained the rules to Windpaw, Grasspaw was cleaning her claws as if she was going to actually hurt Windpaw.

Windpaw and her rival stood across from each other as they got ready. Suddenly, Grasspaw dashed head-on towards Windpaw. The silver tabby she-cat swung to the side just as Grasspaw dashed past her. Windpaw pummled the older cat with sheathed claws and Grasspaw yowled with rage. She dug her _un_-sheathed claws into Windpaw's muzzle and tossed her across the clearing.

Echostar instantly called for them to stop, "Grasspaw! You know the rules! No claws. Windpaw, go wash the cut in the river."

Windpaw nodded and dashed over to the trees, aware of Snowpaw following her. She stopped and faced him as she reached the river, "What do you want? Shouldn't you be with your mate? She could use protecting right now."

Snowpaw growled, "She isn't my mate! I know that you saw her and me this morning but you looked away just as I hissed at her to stop! I don't love her! I love-"

Windpaw looked up as he stopped his sentence. He looked flustered and looked at the ground as he asked, "Are you okay?"

Windpaw dipped her muzzle in the river and nodded. He looked relieved and padded back towards the clearing, calling over his shoulder, "I'm going to tell Echostar that your wound stings and that I'm taking you hunting. Stay here."

As he disappeared into the undergrowth she dashed to the willow, hoping her wouldn't follow her scent as she began to cry...

* * *

Windpaw and Snowpaw padded back to camp with three fat rabbits and a finch. Windpaw had pulled herself together in time for Snowpaw to find her. She wondered who he truely loved... Morningsun? No, too old. Featherfoot? Maybe... He could not have said anything because he didn't want Windpaw to tell.

Echostar looked up from her squirrel and beckoned Windpaw over as she dropped her prey on the fresh-kill pile. The apprentice dipped her head as Echostar asked ,"Are you alright? You won that match by the way... Grasspaw had lost befor the accident." Accident. That's what Grasspaw called it.

Windpaw nodded and padded away. There would be time to get back at Grasspaw later. For now she needed to see how her horrible brother was. She had promised Appleheart she would be a good sister so she had to visit everyday.

Emberkit dashed around wildly as Windpaw padded towards him. He stopped just a whisker away from her face and hissed, "Rabbit-face." He squealed in delight as Windpaw's face grew warm. He mewed, "Did you pick a fight with Moonwing's kits again? You know their stronger than you!"

Windpaw hissed and Emberkit slashed her nose with his tiny claws. The older sibling growled and raised her paw up to cuuf him but he began yowling, "Mother! Mother! Windpaw is trying to hurt me again!"

Appleheart dashed out of the nursery and pushed Windaw away as she rushed her kit back into the nursery. Perfect. Just perfect. She hissed and thought, _There will be a time when I will get revenge. But not today._

**Wow! Windpaw is very mad! Please please please send in an OC! (Or five) I really need them if there is going to be a gathering soon! More chapters on the way!**_  
_


	7. Chapter 6

**Hello, my fellow warriors and/or medicine cats! If you would like to know if your OC was picked then go back to the previous chapter. So, I am going to go back to updating every two weeks. When the summer is back I will update every week. Hope you like the chapter!**

Windpaw padded along the RiverClan border with Airheart, Deerspring, Tawnytail, and Grasspaw. Echostar had twisted her paw while running on rocks farther back in their territory. She decided that Deerspring would be Windpaw's mentor until she got better. This meant that Windpaw and Grasspaw would be working more closely. The first thing Grasspaw did when she found this out was ask if they could go to battle training. Echostar had said they could, as long as they went on a border patrol first.

Now, they were reaching the end of their border. Suddenly, a russel in a nearby bush alerted them. RiverClan warriors padded out to stand next to the border. Tawnytail hissed as one of the warriors stepped closer to the border. The dark brown she-cat lifted her white muzzle and growled, "I was just checking to see if you had crossed the border, _Tawnytail_."

The tom spat and retorted, "You still need to stay on your side of the border, _Rowanflight_."

_Holy StarClan! Rowanflight is the RiverClan Deputy! We are up against the RiverClan deputy! _Tawnytail's eyes narrowed in delight as Rowanflight growled. The cats watched as the two glared across at each other until finally, Rowanflight hissed and rammed into Tawnytail.

A light brown tom with silver patches leaped onto Windpaw's shoulders. She instinctively rolled and used all her strength to squish the air out of the tom's lungs. His dark brown eyes bulged and soon he looked like he was ready to pass-out. Windpaw quickly shot off of him and he gasped in air.

He gave a quick glance to the rest of his patrol and dashed away. His clanmates hissed and followed their small apprentice back to camp. Airheart looked up as she licked a slash on her flank. Grasspaw gave an ignorant sniff as she studied the other apprentice. Everyone was watching Windpaw.

The silver tabby felt self-concious as she felt all the eyes on her and blurted, "What?"

Deerspring sniffed, "For a mess-up, you are a good fighter... I guess."

Windpaw glared at the she-cat and dashed back to camp. Even after a moon of being the best she could be in her state of mind, everyone still thought of her as a mess-up. Echostar tackled her on her way into camp.

"What happened? Why are you bleeding? Where is your patrol?" So many questions followed the first it was hard for Windpaw to keep up.

She answered, "The patrol I was in was attacked by RiverClan warriors. I fought an apprentice and defeated him but he got _plenty_ of slashes into my pelt. The rest of the patrol is on it's way back." Just as she finished the patrol came through the heather entrence. Tawnytail's eyes still held an excited gleam from the rush of the fight.

Echostar glanced up and pulled Airheart and Deerspring into her den as Berryfeather and Tinypaw began to tend to Windpaw and Tawnytial's wounds. Grasspaw settled down next to Snowpaw as she watched the scene.

Snowpaw looked up as Grasspaw sat next to him and glanced up to see the hurt Windpaw. He instantly shot from his position and stood next to the tabby, licking her ear. Grasspaw hissed and stomped out of camp. Mousepaw rolled his eyes and followed the she-cat out.

Windpaw hissed inwardly as the herbs stung her scratches. Tinypaw finally meowed, "Okay, I think I accidentally put some tansy in with the horsetail. You should be fine though... I hope." _So technically I was her test dumby_, Windpaw thought as she padded towards the apprentice den with a worried Snowpaw following.

"Are you okay?" The siamese tom asked.

Windpaw looked up from her nest and nodded. A cold breeze rushed into the den, the first of many as leaf-bare creeped closer to the clans. She shivered as her fur spiked. Snowpaw stood still for a moment as he watched her before dragging his nest closer to hers so that they could keep warm. With the fire-like heat radiating off of Snowpaw, Windpaw fell asleep...

* * *

When she woke the next morning Windpaw saw the sun begin to rise over the mountains. Snowpaw had left at one point in the middle of the night and Windpaw- even in her sleep- felt the loss and cold when the tom had left. What was this feeling? She sighed and shook the question from her mind. She'd find out sooner or later.

As she padded out of the den she noticed her mother and Airheart gossiping next to the nursery and as Windpaw padded over she noticed how plump Airheart was. Appleheart looked up as her daughter padded toward them and purred, "Airheart is moving into the nursery! She and Fallenclaw are expecting kits!"

Fallenclaw? He was seasons older than Airheart! Airheart wasn't so young herself but still... This could cause problems. Airheart looked up happily and Windpaw put on a smile. Appleheart saw past it and growled, "Tell your aunt how happy you are!"

Windpaw felt rage burn in her belly but cooled it enough to reply calmly, "I am really happy for you Airheart. When are they due?"

Airheart may have been an older cat but she squealed like a kit as she replied, "A half moon!"

Windpaw thought she would simply blurt out after the answer, "that soon?" or "not a whole lot of time to prepare" but she didn't. She simply nodded and padded toward Willownose who sat outside the elder's den. She hadn't spoken since Quietclaw's death and Windpaw thought maybe having Airheart moving to the nursery would cause the sad elder to be happy again.

Windpaw settled next to Willownose and murmured, "Airheart is expecting Fallenclaw's kits in a half moon." The apprentice looked to the elder to see only a very faint but noticable spark of interest light the old she-cat's eyes. She still didn't speak though.

Windpaw cocked her head once more before turning and padding out of camp. Echostar gave her the day off since she had won her first border skirmish. Windpaw had simply nodded and continued her day.

The wind carried the scent of the forest to Windpaw's nose and she hid behind a rock as she spotted Snowpaw and Grasspaw waling together. Windpaw shifted as Snowpaw padded forward uncomfortably while Grasspaw rubbed up against him. Windpaw noticed that the tom's tail twitched every time Grasspaw tried to touch noses with Snowpaw.

Grasspaw stopped and growled, "Why are you so stubborn? It's obvious you love me! Stop looking out for that dumb excuse for a cat and let her fade away! I already have the rest of our lives planned out!"

Snowpaw looked sticken as Grasspaw continued, "If you keep padding after her then I will have to get rid of her. Permanently." With a swish of her tail she was gone and Windpaw was left to deal with the after-shock along with Snowpaw.

Did Grasspaw really have a plan to kill Windpaw?

**Chapter 6 finished! Sorry I updated late! I was working late last night but I finally got this chapter finished. So... Form a scale of 1-10 how much of a stalker is Grasspaw? Oh! I want to know your opinion. Do you like Mousepaw and Windpaw or Snowpaw and Windpaw? I already have one for the story but I would like to know your opinion. Please send in more OC's!? More chapters on the way!**


	8. Chapter 7

**Hello, again. As usual I do not own Warriors. And as usual Erin Hunter does. I have a couple things to say before I get to the next chapter. First of all, there is a ****_very good reason_**** why I gave ya'll a list of positions open for OC's (original character) with the (open) sign on them. FIRESTARXSANDSTORMRULES, you obviously didn't check to see if there were any spots open in WindClan and yet you sent an OC in anyway? Every time someone sends an OC in I go straight for my computer to add them. Please tell me what you would like to do with your OC.**

**Second, I read every review that comes in so I would love to thank you all for your support. It really means a lot to me.**

**Finally, ****_this is BIG news!_**** I am looking for a beta. Someone who will read what I write and criticize me ;) Just kidding about criticizing me, but you would need to tell me if I made any mistakes. Are any of you brave enough to work with me? We would PM on a daily basis or text if I know you outside of the fanfiction world. Review if you would like to be my beta. On with the chapter!**

Windpaw had run from WindClan territory after Grasspaw had said she would make sure that Windpaw stayed away from Snowpaw. She knew she would have to go back at some point but she just wanted to be alone. Did Snowpaw love her? She'd never known love so maybe it was just friendship that sparked when their pelts ever brushed or they shared prey.

The sun was still high in the sky by the time Windpaw began to go home. They probably didn't even notice she was gone... Did her family notice? Did her mentor notice? They must not have because when she padded onto WindClan territory again, the only thing that accompanied her was the wind. No patrols in sight.

She was suddenly bowled over by strong paws and landed a fox length from her original position. Claws dug into her shoulders as she tried to get up. Grasspaw's scent surrounded her as her muzzle was pushed into the grass. A hiss came from the evil she-cat, "If you go anywhere near Snowpaw, I will kill you. Oh, and to remember me by..." A claw dug deep into Windpaw's left forearm until finally it hit bone and Windpaw cried out in pain.

"That's not all I can do... If you tell anyone of this I will kill Willownose. I know she is close to you! You can't protect anyone. Anyone..." The weight vanished and Windpaw slowly got to her paws. Blood poured from her wound and the marks on her shoulders stung. Grasspaw was no where to be seen and the only scent she smelled were of the plants around her.

As she limped back to camp, Windpaw was met by Mousepaw, Snowpaw, and their mentors. The warriors both looked down on Windpaw with hateful eyes but both apprentices held back as the older cats padded into camp.

Mousepaw was the first to ask, "What happened? Who or what did this to you?" There was only concern in the tom's eyes. No hatred. Windpaw though, knew better. She spotted the faint trace of disinterest in his eyes but didn't show that she saw.

Snowpaw stepped forward hesitantly and asked, "Are you okay?" Those three words caused Windpaw to think of Grasspaw's first threat. As the thought crossed her mind, she turned and ran towards the horseplace. She'd spend the night there.

Two sets of paws followed her and Windpaw tossed grass and mud behind her. Whatever she left in her wake hit both toms square in the muzzles and they were forced to leave her be. Triumph rose up in her belly but it was short lived when she ran straight into a white piece of wood...

* * *

Windpaw woke to the smell of wood and mice. There was also a strange scent coming from the nest of yellow twigs that were surprisingly comfortable. A cat scent drifted into her scenting radar and she looked up into the green eyes of a silver and white furred she-cat.

"Are you okay?" Those words were exactly what Snowpaw had asked. Only, this time Windpaw was planning to answer.

"I'm fine. My head just hurts a little but it'll heal. Who are you? Not that I'm not thankful for your help but where am I?" Windpaw added. She hoped she didn't come off rude.

The other she-cat nodded, "I am Dove. My mother, Cherry, and her mother, Floss, left this barn to me when they died. They were killed by the horses."

Windpaw guessed that was why the young she-cat looked haunted with an unknown pain. She'd lost both of her family members. She looked up as she meowed, "Well, I'm Windpaw. I live in the clans. Thank you for helping me, but I think I should go back to my clan..."

"So that what? They can hurt you again?" Dove pointed towards her wounds, "What type of clan do you live in that treats you like that?"

Windpaw shook off the she-cat's tail and padded towards the exit on unsteady paws, "I can handle myself just fine. I don't need anyone. And my clan didn't do this to me. A fellow apprentice did. But I've learned my lesson. If I open up to anyone, I'll get hurt. So, I'll leave now before I begin to know you."

Just as she was about to leave, Windpaw was shocked still as Dove called, "Can I join your clan? Seven has stopped visiting me and it gets lonely here. Please?"

The loner wanted to join WindClan? Maybe she and Dove could be friends... "Okay," Windpaw meowed, "I guess I can take you to my leader. It is her choice to let you in. Come on! You need to be as fast as the wind!"

Windpaw instantly sped off towards camp with a quick responding Dove on her tail. They giggled as they both tripped on the same rocks and soon they both burst into camp to stand nose-to-nose with Echostar.

"What is the meaning of this?" Echostar growled at Windpaw, who shrunk in submission, followed by Dove.

"I found this curious loner by the border with RiverClan," Windpaw lied. "She is about seven moons old. She wanted to know if it was possible to join WindClan."

Echostar nodded and turned to the silver and white she-cat, "What is your name?"

The small cat lifted her head high, "I am Dove."

Echostar shook her head, smiling, "No, you are no longer Dove. You are Dovepaw. Fallenclaw!" He deputy looked up from the gathered crowd, "Take your new apprentice to the apprentice den and help her make a nest."

Fallenclaw nodded and flicked his tail for Dovepaw to follow. As she passed Mousepaw, the tom seemed to be drawn to her. He quickly followed her to the den to help and meet the new apprentice.

Windpaw followed behind the rest of the apprentices and soon, her eyes drooped to a close and the clan faded around her.

**Alright! How was that? That was all off the top of my head except for Dove (Thank you Guest!). Please review and I will PM or text you if you are picked as my beta. Remember, you must have a fanfiction account to be able to be my beta. More chapters on the way!**


	9. Chapter 8

**Okay, everyone. This is what you've all been waiting for... A new chapter! Sorry it took so long. But guess what? I have picked a beta! Do you all want to know who it is? Drumroll please! The beta for my fanfiction is... Flamepelt of FireClan! Sorry for the rest of you who wanted this position! Please don't be mad! Be glad you don't have to work with someone like me. Trust me. Did you know that there is a book (By Erin Hunter) about Bramblestar? I looked online the other day and boom! I found it. Are you as excited as I am? Eh, I most likely will never know. On with the chapter! I don't own Warriors! Erin Hunter does!**

It had been a moon since Windpaw had met Dovepaw. The small she-cat hadn't been the clan's favorite cat but... She was much more liked compared to Windpaw. Grasspaw had even befriended her! Dovepaw had ignored Windpaw's warning about the dark apprentice and had soon become close to the golden she-cat.

Mousepaw and Snowpaw had both been acting strange lately. Windpaw knew what was wrong with Mousepaw: He was in love. Dovepaw was like the moon at night with no stars to him. She was like the breeze that blew across the moor and no matter what, he would never tell her that. Snowpaw was a different story. He seemed to be under the same spell as Mousepaw. The only problem was that Windpaw didn't have a clue who the siamese tom was in love with. Most likely Grasspaw. The she-cat had been mooning over him for ages now and he must have finally started to feel the same way.

Windpaw had spent the last moon away from everyone. She moved her nest to the farthest corner of the den and barely talked to anyone. The clan didn't even seem to notice the change in air around the tabby but one thing was for sure- if she continued on this trail of loneliness and silence... She would most definitely fall apart from the inside.

Echostar had taken Windpaw out everyday to train and with the level she was on, she would get her warrior name half a moon after Grasspaw, Mousepaw, and Snowpaw would. Her only weakness was that she wasn't good against cats she didn't know the weaknesses to. She had easily taken down Dovepaw the day before due to the fact that she knew that she had a weak hind-leg. It takes her a moment to move because of her leg which gave Windpaw the chance to take her down.

Today was different though. Today, Windpaw and Mousepaw would be going up against each other. The silver she-cat had found out three sunrises ago and had taken every chance to find the tom's weakness. Every hunting patrol he went on, she would go on. Every race he competed in, she would. His weakness was hanging just out of reach and if she stretched just a little bit...

Windpaw was pulled out of her thoughts as Echostar padded up to her, "Time for your mock fight with Mousepaw!"

The dashed out of camp, the apprentice breathing in the wind that rushed around her. She would just have to fight on instinct. Hopefully that would get her the win she needed to be able to move on to her next opponent: Snowpaw. Grasspaw would be next and then she would be the top fighter of all the apprentices... Hopefully.

As they padded into the grass clearing, Mousepaw looked up from grooming his fur and he mock-glared at her. Playfulness danced in his eyes as she stood in the center. She wasn't going to let him win!

"Finally! I thought I would earn my warrior name before you got here. Now, lets hurry up so that I can claw my way up the line and beat Snowpaw." He was going to pay now. No one mocks Windpaw!

Echostar climbed onto a rock and told them they could begin whenever. This gave Windpaw the chance to find I good place to start before Mousepaw began circling her. He growled out snarky remarks and lashed his tail in eagerness.

Finally he got tired of waiting and leaped at her, landing squarely on her shoulders and dropping all of his weight on her. Windpaw growled out, "Stop eating all the fat rabbits." This made him enraged and he quickly tossed her across the clearing, her back hitting a rock with a sickening _crunch _and she stopped moving.

Fear gripped Mousepaw as he lumbered over to the small apprentice. He sniffed her carefully and Windpaw took her chance to leap to her paws and push his muzzle into the ground. His weight was his weakness! Finally!

He thrashed around wildly until finally he gave a muffled, "Stop..." Windpaw sprung away and looked into his eyes before looking to her mentor.

Echostar looked impressed and called, "The mock-fight goes to Windpaw! Mousepaw, you need to become faster on your paws. Go to the river and practice jumping from one rock to the other."

Mousepaw's jaw dropped, "B-but the rocks are slippery! I'll fall!"

Echostar smiled warmly, "Then be fast."

The tom muttered as he left in the direction of the river and Windpaw turned to leave. "Wait! Windpaw!" Sighing, the small apprentice turned around to face her leader, "Since you have won, you will be facing Snowpaw tomorrow. Careful," She added as Windpaw began to leave. "He doesn't have a weakness."

* * *

Windpaw had gone hunting after she learned of Snowpaw's ability for no weakness. How could she fight someone who had no weakness? She would definitely fail and be known as the _third _strongest cat in the clan.

Three rabbits and a finch later, Windpaw dropped her prey on the fresh-kill pile. She instantly avoided everyone as she left camp again. The willow tree hung in the distance as she padded closer and closer to it. Suddenly, she was tackled to the ground by a fluffy white cat- Snowpaw?

Windpaw was pinned under the larger cat and soon, she gazed into the bright blue gaze of none other than Snowpaw. He smirked down at her as she struggled to get up, growling in frustration. Why did he have to be such an annoying, goofy, smart, kind, amazing... Wait, what?

Shaking her head to clear it of the ridiculous thoughts, Windpaw pushed him off her with all her strength and pelted down a hill. His playful growl was heard as he followed her, calling, "You may be the fastest cat in the clan, but I'm one of the strongest!"

Windpaw looked back at him and stuck her tongue out before crashing into a wall of fur. She stumbled back and felt Snowpaw skid to a halt next to her. A shadow of protectiveness passed over his eyes as he gazed into the green eyes of Grasspaw.

"Watch where you're going, mess-up!" Windpaw flinched as her nick-name hit her ears. A paw came sailing in the direction of her jaw and before she could stop him, Snowpaw pushed his way in front of her and took the blow. Grasspaw gasped in surprise and dashed away, not looking back.

Windpaw looked up from her daze and caught the small gash over Snowpaw's eye, "Why would you do that? I have enough scars to prove I can take a blow! What made you do such a stupid thing?"

Snowpaw padded away, asking, "You wanted to know my weakness."

Windpaw felt confusion bubble up inside her as she called back, "What is it? What is your weakness?"

His blue eyes flashed across her once more before whispering, "You."

**Whoa! That's it! Did you like it? It's almost 2 in the morning but hey, I do my best thinking under the light of the moon. Please send in more OC's! I still need them desperately! More chapters on the way!**


	10. Chapter 9

**I'm so sorry I haven't updated lately! Band is horrible right now but I was made the happiest person the other day. I'm not going to say what happened though ;) This is hopefully going to be a longer chapter than usual. Enjoy...**

Windpaw paced back and forth across camp. She and Snowpaw hadn't talked for about three sunrises since he had told her that she was his weakness but every now and then she would look up from a conversation with Mousepaw and catch Snowpaw watching every movement she made.

Today was the day Windpaw would be turning nine moons and it was also the day she would be fighting Snowpaw. Echostar was eager to see how well her apprentice would do against the white tom so she had decided to make this a big deal and made sure that as many cats were going to be there as possible.

Grasspaw had apologized as many times as Windpaw could blink and every time Snowpaw told her it was fine. Grasspaw would then nuzzle up to him and shoot a nasty glare at Windpaw. As much as it made Windpaw's blood boil, she shook it off. Snowpaw would have to decide eventually who he liked but if he didn't decide fast enough... Windpaw's heart would break from the beating it takes just being in camp.

Emberkit padded towards Windpaw and pounced on her tail, perposefully digging his claws into the fluff, snarling, "I'm becoming an apprentice today, mess-up. Don't yowl about what I'm doing. I'll kill Snowpaw if you do!"

Windpaw hissed, "Like you could! He's stronger than you. Besides, you couldn't kill a rabbit if it sat in front of you and begged to be fresh-kill!"

Emberkit growled, "If you don't believe me then just wait... When he's dead and lying lifeless at your paws with a horrible, gnarled-"

Echostar called the clan together before he could finish and Emberkit shot to sit in front of the leader, not caring about what he had said. Snowpaw padded out of the apprentices den and shot her a glance. His gaze landed on her bleeding tail and suddenly a veil of protectiveness covered his face. He shot a glare in the direction of Emberkit but didn't make a move.

Windpaw studied him for one more moment before moving to sit at the farthest corner of camp. Echostar's voice rang out, "Today we are gathered for the most important ceremony of the clan, the naming of an apprentice. Emberkit, step forward."

The young tom moved to stand before the great Windclan leader, looking up with bright eyes, "Emberkit has reached the age of six moons and is ready to become an apprentice. From this moment until he receives his warrior name, Emberkit will be known as Emberpaw. Fastfoot will be his mentor."

Fastfoot energetically dashed to touch noses with Emberpaw and Windpaw felt a spark of jealousy. He was never that happy when she was his apprentice...

Echostar looked towards Windpaw and Snowpaw, "You two! Get ready to fight. We'll go to the moor for your mock-battle."

Everyone looked excited and followed the apprentices out of camp. Windpaw cast a glance towards Snowpaw and caught him watching her. They tore their gazes away quickly and acted like it never happened.

As they reached the grassy clearing, everyone gathered around the edges of the field to witness history in the making. Echostar leaped to a tall rock and looked out over the cats, "Today, we are here to witness the mock battle of Windpaw and Snowpaw. Whoever wins will go on to battle Grasspaw in three sunrises. Windpaw, Snowpaw, when you are ready, you may begin."

Snowpaw circled the outside of the clearing restlessly before looking up as Windpaw readied herself. She nodded slightly towards him before he charged with such speed he was merely a blur as he shoved her to the ground and everyone cheered as Windpaw pushed him to get back to her paws.

As she finally regained her footing, Windpaw was shoved against a near by rock. Snowpaw looked down at her and she grimaced as a spark of pain lit in her spine. A sharp edge of stone dug into her back. The white tom saw the pain in her eyes and loosened up his rough grip. Windpaw took the chance to push her hind legs into his belly and he was sent sprawling onto the ground, gasping for air.

Windpaw leaped on top of him and leaned down to whisper in his ear, "You're my weakness too," before lightly licking his neck, winning the mock-fight.

Echostar's cheers were heard over the roar of the clan as she leaped to congratulate her apprentice but the only thing Windpaw could see, was Snowpaw. He slowly got to his paws and looked up to see her beautiful blue eyes staring right back at his.

Windpaw ripped her eyes from his and rushed to a secluded area of WindClan territory. She settled down under the shade of a bush and looked out over the moor. Dry grass cracked near her and she looked up to see Grasspaw.

"You thought you could just win a mock-fight and you'd win his heart right? Wrong! He is mine, mess-up, and you need to learn what happens to cats who try to steal from me..." Grasspaw raised her claws and tilted them just right so that the light caught on the tips. She snarled as she brought them down...

A white blur shot out of no where and shoved Grasspaw away. When the dust had settled, Snowpaw was standing over a trembling Windpaw, snarling at the golden she-cat that had just been about to deliver a fatal blow.

Snowpaw growled, "You shall never lay a claw on her! I would rather die than see her bleed. If you ever touch her again... I will tell the clan of your plan to kill Windpaw. Who will they believe more, you or me?"

Grasspaw growled a final time and charged off, not looking back as she vanished into the distance.

Snowpaw watched her leave and only looked back down at Windpaw once the evil she-cat was gone. "Are you okay? Did she hurt you? What can I do to help?"

Windpaw got to her paws and murmured, "I'm fine. She didn't hurt me at all, you made sure of that." She quickly looked away from his worried gaze and whispered, "Thank you..."

Snowpaw purred and licked her cheek, "I don't know what I'd do without you. But I need to know... Am I really your weakness?"

Windpaw's pelt burned as she looked back up and gave a faint nod, "I've had feelings for you for a while but up until now, I never realized it was love..."

A deep purr rumbled in the back of his throat as Snowpaw leaped over to her in one swift motion and gently nuzzled her. Windpaw purred happily as she licked his ear and soon they both were content with the world.

Time passed by slowly, like a turtle with two legs. Both apprentices had gone back to camp and quickly realized that something horrible had happened as soon as they walked into camp...

**Yay! Cliff hanger! I am super tired so I'm sorry this wasn't longer. Please don't be angry. Oh, my wonderful beta? Please tell me if I need to change anything and I will do that ASAP. Good night everyone. More chapters on the way!**


End file.
